Phoenix: The New Saga
by Phoenix Fan
Summary: Jean Grey's life has forever been changed by Magneto's machine. Witness here her dramatic tale on the road to being a God.
1. Prologue

# Introduction

* * *

The lights begin to build up around the torch. It really is now or never. The winds are beginning to swirl around at an amazing pace, as though a tornado has set down in Lady Liberty's head. At the center of this whirlwind stands Ororo Munroe, commonly called Storm to her friends. 

To her left, clinging to the wall stands Scott Summers, the mutant Cyclops, and field commander of the X-Men. Directly in front of her is the resilient and sometimes berserk Wolverine. And finally, on her right, is Jean Grey, the teams resident Doctor and telekinetic. 

They have gathered here to save the life of one of there own, the mutant named Rogue, and to stop their deadliest foe, Magneto, from killing millions of innocent people. 

As the winds begin to lift Wolverine into the Sky, Jean raises one hand to guide her power as she steadies Wolverine on his ascent. Within moments, Wolvie has landed and is prepared to release Rogue from the machine that could not only destroy herself, but the millions of people below. Seeing as how Wolverine's skeleton is laced with the metal adamantium, and Magneto can control Metals, they have seemingly cancelled each other out. The outcome of this battle now depends on the remaining three X-men below. 

Realizing that they must act now, Cyclops reaches upwards to his visor, preparing to move the small lever that will release his concussive optic blasts. 

"Scott!" Jean quickly intercedes. "Wait!" 

The radiation begins to spread farther towards Ellis Island and on into New York City. On the Torch, caught in the machine, a strip of Rogues hair grows white. The machine is straining her too much to where her body is beginning to alter with it. Wolverine is able to move his claws closer to the machine's rings, but not close enough to stop it. 

"Jean, I have to!" Scott shouts over the humming of the machine. He is determined to stop this threat before it is too late. 

"Just wait!" Jean Replies. Although time is running out, Jean cannot help but hope this lasts longer than it has to. And she does not know why. 

"I have a shot." Cyclops announces. "I'm taking it." 

Jean looks at her fiance and then Stares back at the torch. That torch. Why does it's radiation attract her so? 

With a short and steady flow of energy from his eyes, Cyclops is able to stun Magneto, releasing his grasp on Wolverine. Now free of Magneto's hold, Wolverine's claws strike hard at the spinning rings of Magneto's machine. The machine is obliterated and across the ocean you can see the bright white light of Radiation dissapear with it. 

It is at that moment Jean Grey feels a very sharp and cold chill run down her body, leaving a warm numbness to her mind. She quivers with the wave and catches her breath. What has happened to her?


	2. Research

**Chapter One: Research**

* * *

It's been nearly three weeks since the X-men battled Magneto on the Statue of Liberty. Wolverine has taken a leave of absence from the team to search for his past, Rogue has began to adjust to her life and new control over slight magnetic fields, and the remaining X-men have basically settled down back into their normal lives. All except Jean. 

Since the exposure to the radiation, things have been strange for her. She now spends a lot of her time away from the team in general, staying mostly in the lab. She has been working endlessly researching mutation further than she had before. The X-Men can understand her tireless research, seeing as how she is a government liaison for mutant affairs. What they cannot understand is what is taking her so long. What exactly is she looking for?

The large metallic doors that open into her underground study slide open with a mechanic hum. Her fiance, Scott, enters the room.

"Jean?" He asks into the sterile emptiness of the room. "Are you in here?" 

At first there is no sound. He looks around the room for a sign of his beloved Jean, but she doesn't appear to be there. He decides to sit down at the end of the research table and wait for her. It seems to him that the only time he ever sees her is when she is asleep. He notices a writing tablet sitting next a stack of books, including "The Origin of Species" by Charles Darwin and "Mutation: The Continued Evolution" by Dr. Cameron DiCosto.

He looks at the tablet to see exactly what it is that Jean has been doing for the past few weeks. He sees a lot of equations wrote down; carbon chains, nucleic acids, carbohydrates, lots of things that connect together making a human body. The page is divided into four columns, the first identified as Homo sapien, the second Advanced Homo sapien, Homo superior in the third, the final states Advanced Homo superior. 

Puzzled by the chart, Scott notices that column one and two are similar to one another, as are three and four. All of them show the codes and keys representing each stage. Attached to this paper is another that is titled "My DNA." Scott begins to look at it but is interrupted.

"Scott! What are you doing?" Jean surprisingly states very harshly. She doesn't look too pleased at her fiance.

"Jean..." Scott begins, laying the papers down on the table. "I was coming to see if you wanted to go into Westchester for a romantic dinner this evening. Just you and me. You've been down here for so long, I just thought you could use a break."

Jean puts her hand up on her forehead and massages it very firmly.

"Is something the matter, Jean?" Scott asks her.

"Hm? Oh...I'm sorry, honey." Jean begins. She walks back to the table and places the tablet into her book and puts them in a drawer. Scott notices her sudden removal of the books. "I'd love to."

Scott looks up at Jean and smiles. "Good...I'll meet you in the garage at 6:00 sharp, okay?"

Jean smiles. As Scott begins to walk out the door, she stops him. "Hey." He turns around and looks at her. "I love you, Scott Summers."

Scott smiles and blows a kiss to his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

"Jean, come to Cerebro."

Xavier's mental message is received loud and clear by Jean's mind. She looks up from her work and notices that is nearly 5:00. She had completely lost track of the time. It seemed like on minutes ago Scott had been in there with her. She removes her glasses from her face and rubs her eyes.

She stands up and takes her hair down and runs her fingers through it. It might as well had been down to begin with, but she pulls it into a tight bun and takes off her lab coat and proceeds out the door of the lab.

She walks down the cold and sterile hall of the Mansions lower levels down towards Cerebro. Its blue retinal light is a relief to the cold metal around her. Ever since she used it to locate Rogue, she has been trying to avoid it. Although she thought she was ready, she couldn't possibly understand the strain the machine would put on her. 

She leans down towards the eye of Cerebro as it scans her retina and unlocks. 

"Welcome Jean."

Jean walks down to the extended ramp where Xavier sits in his wheel chair smiling.

"Ah, I see you had no trouble receiving my command," Xavier states proudly.

Jean smiles.

Xavier continues, "I brought you in here because it has been a few weeks since last you came into this room. Since you were able to use it and find Magneto, I was thinking it is finally time that we imprint your psionic structure into the machine so that you will be able to use it whenever necessary."

Jean shifts nervously. "Professor, I am so glad that you are allowing me this responsibility, but could it...wait...for a little while?"

Xavier, puzzled, looks up at Jean. "Why?" he asks. "Before you were anxious to use the machine. I imagine that after you have used it, this would be delightful."

"Oh, It is Charles," Jean begins, "but I promised Scott that he and I would go out to Westchester for dinner in an hour."

Xavier chuckles. "It will only take a minute to record your imprint. We'd be done in no time."

Jean, a small smile building on her face, leans down and looks directly at Charles. "I am a woman, you know. We need time to get ready. I need to shower, fix my hair, pick out an outfit, put on my face..."

"Alright, alright..." Xavier says with a smile. "Go. Have fun."

Jean Grey flashes her million-dollar smile and turns to walk out. She turns back to Xavier. "Don't wait up on us."

* * *

Scott leans his back against the Silver Jaguar and sighs. He looks at his watch. It is 6:15 and still no sign of Jean. He then looks over his outfit he chose to wear tonight, black pants, white shirt...he even pulled out the tie for tonight. Jean had been working so much that he wanted this night to be special for her. Tonight he was willing to do whatever it took to make his fiance happy.

"Don't you know a girl has to be fashionably late from time to time," Jean says as she walks through the garage door.

Scott turns and looks at her. She has to be the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life. She is wearing a deep navy dress with a slit up the right side, strapless with a small velvet jacket to put on in case she catches a chill. Her hair is brushed to the side, up with dangling curls. Her eyes shimmering in the light. He is absolutely awestruck by the beauty before his eyes.

"Well," Jean begins jokingly, "Are you just gonna stand there and stare?"

"I...I'm sorry, Jean," Scott apologizes. "My mind must have been somewhere else."

Jean giggles. "Where? The gutter?"

Scott smiles and walks over and takes Jean arm. "May I escort you to your chariot, my lady?"

"Why thank you." Jean replies. "Ooh la la...we're taking the Jag."

"Anything and everything for you, my darling," Scott says. "Tonight, we are letting our cares and worries disappear. Tonight, we are not Jean and Scott, the X-Men. Tonight, we are just Jean and Scott."

Jean smiles as Scott lifts her hand and kisses it. She feels so treasured right now, with the man she loves. And tonight, she is going to know just how important that love is...


	3. Epiphany

# Chapter Two: Epiphany

* * *

The sleek, silver Jaguar pulls into Giovanni's. The retaraunt looks packed tonight, but Scott Summers is no dummy. He made reservations for he and his lovely fiance. Greeting the Jaguar, as is tradition for valet parking, is a young man. A young man who looks as though he as just rolled out of bed. His hair is incredibly disheveled, his shirt untucked on one side, and he's not even wearing his jacket or cumberbun. Scott smiles at the boy and then turns his attention to Jean. 

"Is this boy actually supposed to park the car?" he asks her in disbelief. "I mean...look at him." 

Jean smiles at her lover and takes his hand. "Yes, Scott." 

"But...just look at him. He doesn't look like he knows how to treat a car like..." 

Jean interrupts with a slight laughter to her words. "Honey, let it go. I'm sure he knows what he is doing." 

"But..." 

"Scott..." Jean looks at him with those eyes as bright as stars and Scott puts the car in park. "That's the man I love." 

Scott walks over to his fiance's door and opens it allowing her to step out into the light. The driver smiles quite largely at the beauty before his eye. Jean smiles back, in a movie star fashion. 

Scott looks at the boy and reluctantly hands him the keys. "You better be careful with this car, son." Scott commands the boy. 

"No prob, dude," the boy replies as he grabs the key and jumps in the Jag. 

"Dude?" Scott questions himself as the boy very gentley rolls the car out of site. 

Jean takes her fiance's hand and starts to walk him towards the door. "You know, Scott," she begins, "I do love you so, but you really are a tight ass." 

* * *

Scott and Jean have no trouble getting into the resteraunt, or to their seats. After all, they did have reservations. But the coy smile on Jean's face gives Scott pause to wonder. 

The magnificant table is topped with candles and flowers, located near the band and away from most other tables. 

"Now, I know I didn't reserve seats like this." Scott mutters under his breath. 

"Well," Jean acknowledges, "some things just need a woman's touch." A larger smile grows across her face. "And it helps if that woman can get into peoples minds." 

Scott is a little disturbed by this. Sure, a psychic suggestion here and there is okay, but tonight, Jean has really been throwing them out left and right. It suddenly dawns on him that the boy outside was being peculiarly gentle with the Jaguar. Scott was a boy once. If he had been that boy, he would have laid rubber. Did Jean do that, too? 

Scott and Jean sit at their wonderful table, as Scott asks for a wine list. jean smiles at this, considering it is a big step up for him. Scott has always been the type to drink water over wine. 

"Are you trying to impress me?" Jean asks in her most kiddish way. 

Scott smiles at her. "I did say we were going to cut loose tonight, didn't I?" he asks her. 

"Indeed you did, my love," Jean replies. She reaches her hand across the table and takes his. She smiles at him the way only a woman in love can. As he returns a smile just as meaningful. 

* * *

The hours seem to fly by the two of them, lost in each others company. It has been so long since the two of them have been able to sit alone together and admire one another. The love they share truly could move mountains. They are the happiest people in the world. 

"Would you escuse me for a moment?" Scott asks. "I need to take care of something." 

Jean looks puzzled at first and then smiles, realizing Scott is trying to put into more casual words that he needs to use the restroom. "Of course, my darling." 

Scott stands and politely and quietly makes his way to the men's room. 

Jean looks around at the people, smiling here and though to the wondering eyes of the men captivated by her beauty. She turns back to her table and sips her wine. "Well," She syas to herself, "at least I don't have to be a telepath to turn men's heads." 

"Jean..." 

Jean turns her head around and sees nothing. She looks for a moment, and then rationalizes it was her imagaination. 

"Jean..." 

She turns again and looks harder for anyone suspiscious, opening her mind to see if she may telepathically take in some sort of signals. Still nothing. 

"Jean..." 

She stands up and turns very swiftly. "Alright, dammit! I know I am not crazy." 

"Come to me, Jean..." 

Jean puts on her small coat and begins to follow the voices resonance. She walks out the door of the retaraunt and searches around for someone, the look of fear and anger both apparent in her eyes. No one stands there but the valet parking attendents and the doorman. 

"Is something wrong, madam?" the doorman asks. 

Jean stands there a moment, silent, and then turns to the doorman. "No," She answers. "No, I'm fine." 

Jean turns around and walks back to her table, where she sees that Scott has not yet returned. She sits down and takes a large gulp of her wine. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the band director begins, "tonight is a very special night for one of our guests." 

Jean turns to the band directory, as to the other guests at Giovanni's. 

"We would all like to wish her a happy Birhtday." 

Jean gasps and covers her mouth. 

"Happy Birthday, Dr. Jean Grey!" 

"Oh my god," Jean says to herself. "How could I have forgotten my birthday?" 

Jean feels a tap on her shoulder. "May I have this dance, birthday-girl?" Scott asks her as he takes her hand. 

Jean smiles with a tear in her eye, and stands next to Scott. She puts her arms around him, and kisses him on the cheek. 

"Jean," Scott begins, "I love you, Jean Grey." 

Jean smiles. "And I you, Scott Summers. With all my heat." 

They kiss very deeply, very passionately. The awes and claps from the surrounding people are overwhelming, but fall on deaf ears, as Scott and Jean transcend time around them, so deep in love. 

* * *

The open road has always been a passion to Scott Summers. At times, he questions his choice of giving Logan his motorcycle. He loved that motorcycle, the way he tuned it up to go as fast as it did. Scott Summers...he feels a need for speed. 

Jean giggles and tries to cover her mouth. 

"What are you laughing at?" Scott asks her. 

"Need for speed?" she asks, follwed by more laughter. 

"Ha ha, Jean" Scott says. 

Jean looks out into the forest scenery around her as she and Scott head back towards the mansion. The trees are quite beautiful this time of year. The leaves are changing color, the fall breeze rustling through them. there is no time of year like the fall. Jean feels a sharp pain go through her mind, as she suddenly turns and grabs the dash board. 

"Jean?" Scott asks concerned at the violent shake he sees run through his love. "Jean! What is it!?!" 

* * *

Two miles away, Charles Xavier sips his tea. He and Ororo are discussing the next quarters Education Standards. He drops his glass to the floor and arches his back. "Scott...JEAN! NO!!!!" 

* * *

Scott looks at his fiance, with concern in his eyes. "Jean, please...answer me." 

"Scott!" Jean manages "Look out!!!" 

Scott looks up at the road and sees a very large truck coming straight ahead at them. 

"You better hold on, Jean..." the voice from the restaraunt says to Jean. "The road is about to get alot bumpier..."


	4. Announcement

Chapter Three: The Announcement

* * *

The black full sized van comes to a screeching halt in front of a scene of horror. Ororo, the driver, leaps out of the vehicle and runs to what remains of the silver Jaguar that her friends left in earlier this evening. The twisted metal scattered out and flattened causes her to cover her mouth. She cannot believe what she sees. It was only hours ago that she had seen this driver and passenger. She now fears she will never see them again.

Inside the passenger seat of the van, Charles Xavier sits quietly, scanning the area for some trace of Scott and Jean. His desperate attempts fail, as he feels no trace of either one. He is in disbelief, however. These two people are as close to his heart as anyone he has ever met in his life. Although it appears that they are dead, he knows that he would have felt it. He would know it in his heart.

"Storm..." a small, frail and sorrowful voice calls out.

"Jean? Jean!" Storm replies with a great feeling of relief. "Where are you?"

"We're here!" Jean calls back.

Charles Xavier looks up, as if out of no where, Scott and Jean's presence has returned.

"Where?" Storm asks frantically.

"Let me guide you through my eyes," Jean reassures.

A slight tingle runs through Storms mind as her eyesight becomes doubled. Not only does she see that which is before her, she can also see exactly where Scott and jean are. In a hurried rush, she runs around the remains of the jaguar, across the ditch separating the road, and into an open field on the other side of the trees. There she sees Jean holding Scott's body. Jean appears unharmed, but Scott doesn't look to be in a good a condition.

"By the Goddess," Storm says under her breath. She kneels beside jean and looks at Scott, bruised and battered. Shards of metal and Ruby Quarts decorating his face. He doesn't move. He doesn't speak. "Is he?"

"Dead?" Jean fills in the missing word. A single tear runs down her face. "No...he is still alive."

"Oh, thanks be to the Bright Lady." Storm says as she begins to cry.

"Storm, you have to help me, now," Jean adds. "I need to get Scott back to the medi-lab now. I want you to bring the van as close to the ditch as you can and open the rear doors."

Storm nods and runs as swift as the wind back to the van. She puts the van in reverse and within seconds has opened the doors and stands prepared for anything.

"Okay," Jean says as she looks down to her severly injured fiance, "We're going to have to get you back to the mansion, baby." Jean stands up and moves back from Scott's body. She looks down on him and uses all her powers to hold his body still as she lifts him and guides him through the trees and into the van. She follows his path and also gets into the van with him.

Charles Xavier turns to look upon the face of the man whom he loves as a son. He cannot control his feelings as he begins to cry. He scans his mind to see what condition he is in. He can feel a slight trace of Scott, but he has been so badly damaged that he cannot muster the strength to speak, or at this point, even think.

Storm floors the van and this team, this family, returns home.

* * *

Jean sits silently beside her soon to be husband, watching his every move, seeing if there is any change, scanning his mind for some force of being. At this point he is apparently comatose, and no one, neither Doctor nor Psychic, nor both, can determine his recovery. 

Jean feels a slight revulsion when she must remove the metal and glass imbedded in her fiance's body. Running from head to toe, he has small pieces here and there. She asks the others to leave the room during this. There are some places on his body that he would rather be kept between he and Jean.

As she undresses him, careful not to move him to drastically, she notices that on his chest, above his nipple there is a small burn, in the shape of an eagle, a raptor even. She is puzzled by this burn, as she cannot remember there being a fire at all during the crash. As a matter of fact, she cannot remember the crash at all.

"Could save yourself, but not him, hunh, Jeannie?"

Jean looks up and turns. It is that same damn voice that haunted her the night before, at the restaurant, and later in the car. This time it seems to be taunting her again.

"Enough, damn it!" Jean shouts in anger. "Just who the hell are you!"

"Ha ha ha...Oh, Jean....can't you figure it out?"

Jean turns from Scott and looks in every corner, trying to find someone or something that could be doing this to her. "Listen, you," Jean begins, "I have enough problems now as it is, without you trying to screw me up!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Jean," the voice counters, "I just want to lead you into the future."

"Well," Jean states in her most casual manner, "Thanks for the offer, but I would rather find my own way."

"Suit yourself, firebird......."

Jean turns back to Scott and resumes her work. 

"Firebird?"

* * *

Ororo enters the lab and comes over to where Jean sits desperately, waiting for some sign of life. She puts her hand on Jean's shoulder. Jean reaches up and takes her hand as well, showing the unique bond between these women.

"Jean," Ororo begins, "you know that I love you as I would love my sister." 

Jean smiles. "I know, Ororo. I love you as much."

"It is because of that love, Jean, that I want you to get some rest." Ororo's tender words of caring and compassion seem to fall deaf of Jean's hearing.

"I can't leave him like this," Jean replies. "I feel responsible for it. I made it out okay, without even a scratch, and Scott...he....he....." Jean falls to tears as Ororo cradles her in her arms.

"Jean, I know how this upsets you, but you can do him no good by depriving yourself of much needed rest." Storm rationalizes.

"But," Jean replies, "what if I am gone when he wakes up. What if he opens his eyes for only a moment and I am not here to smile at him and tell him he'll be okay. What if I am not in here and he...he..."

Ororo lifts Jean's head. "You cannot think like that, Jean. Scott will be all right. You must believe that in your heart. He needs you now as much as he has needed you before, but he would no approve of you treating yourself like this. Please, go to bed, for only a few hours. I will stay with him."

Jeans sobs begin to break up. She nods and stands. She bends down and kisses him on the forehead. "I love you, Slim."

* * *

After a few hours of rest, but no sleeping, Jean rises from her bed and takes a long hot shower. She is keeping her thoughts open to the lab below so that she can monitor any changes. The hot water running over her body is relaxing. After the tension of the past few weeks, and despite the circumstances of the moment, she feels relieved.

After indulging herself to the point of wrinkles, she comes out of the shower. She reaches up to remove the steamed fog of the mirror, and wipes it away as best she can to see herself. She looks into her own eyes, and for a second, she does not recognize the eyes staring back at her. After a moment, she shrugs it off as sleep deprivation and puts on her clothes.

As she walks out the door, she doesn't turn to notice, but the shape of the removed steam appears to be, oddly enough, in the shape of a giant bird. More specifically, a firebird.

Jean steps out into her room. On the corner of her night stand, she sees her DNA report she had been working on. It appears to be finished, but she doesn't quite remember finishing it, or for that matter, even bringing it into her room.

And then, as if something has come over her, she feels troubled and lifts it up. She examines it, and notices that the words on it are as alien to her as the words of a novel she has never read. It is her handwriting, but it doesn't feel like she wrote it. None the less, she feels it is time to show Charles.

She takes the papers in her hand and begins walking down the stairs. She goes down the elevator shaft to the lab to check on Scott. Both Charles and Ororo are there.

"Has there been any change?" Jean asks, already knowing the answer.

Xavier gives a swift cross, indicating nothing has changed.

A moment of silence passes as Jean takes Xavier's hand. "I need to speak with you Charles."

"Certainly, Jean." Xavier turns to Ororo as she immediately agrees to stay with Scott. Jean and Xavier leave the lab and move into another room.

"Charles," Jean begins "....I really want you to see this." Jean pulls the papers up and reluctantly hands them to Charles.

Charles examines the information before him. "What does all this mean, Jean? I have seen these arguments before."

"Well, Charles," Jean begins, "you haven't seen the last page."

Charles looks down to the last page and his mouth gapes open in amazement. He can hardly believe what he is looking at. On this final page, Jean's DNA is shown at three stages in her life. The first is when she realized she was a mutant, a scan done by Xavier himself. The second was taken a few months ago, whenever Jean began to redevelop her telepathy. But the last one, taken only a week ago, appears to be drastically different than any of the other ones.

"Jean..." Charles begins, left speechless by what he sees. The acids and genetic codes are like none he has ever seen. "What does all this mean, Jean?" 

Jean hesitates at first, and then replies. "I don't know Charles. It frightens me a little. I cannot figure out what it all means." 

"Neither can I, Jean," Charles adds. 

At that moment, the doors of the room slide open as a stunned Ororo falls through them. Xavier and Jean both look up and see a sight that sends shivers down their spines. 


	5. The Change

Chapter Four: The Change

* * *

Jean and Xavier could not believe their eyes. Marching in unison down the underground halls of the Xavier School were soldiers, dressed in the finest fashions of armored plastic, each bearing an insiginia on the chest of a burning pitchfork. The guns they carried had settings on them, from lowest, to stun, ranging to highest, for all out destruction.

Ororo lays down inside the doorway, alive, but injured. The soldiers say nothing as they surround both Xavier and Jean, taking them in arms, preventing them from fighting back. Both Charles and Jean understand that they must attempt to cooperate. Two soldiers holding Jean on both sides, restricting any movement at all. She attempts to go inside their minds, but they apparently seem to be wearing some sort of psychic blockers so that telepaths, such as Jean and Charles, cannot get inside their minds.

Being trapped within his own home, Chalres Xavier speaks out. "What do you want with us?" he asks. He, being an advanced telepath, isn't able to break through these soldiers shields. Just as Storm and Jean, he also has no idea what is going on here.

The soldier in front of Xavier takes the brunt force of his gun handle and slams it into Xaviers face. And yet still, they say nothing.

"Stop it!" Jean shouts. She can feel it in her now more than ever, the need to be free. To finally take control. But she fears it, and so holds it back. She cannot risk it, not with Scott so fragile, only feet away.

Scott.

Through the hall, behind the soldiers, she can see more, taking Scott out of his room, carrying his fragile body away from her. She cannot handle that!

"No!" Jean shouts. "Leave him be!" The feeling within her is growing stronger now, becoming almost unbearable. She wants to embrace it, if only to save Scott. She cannot live without him. She cannot bear the thought of them being apart.

"It's now or never, Jean..."

The soldiers behind them carry Scott away from her. She can see him disappearing back through the hall, towards the elevator. She has to do it now! She cannot wait anymore. One moment more caould mean everything. It is now or never. "Stop it now!" Jean shouts one more. She breaks free from the soldiers grasp and begins to run towards Scott. As she exits the room, the soldiers chase after her. The doors to the room close and seem to lock somehow.

Ororo lifts up and tries desperately to open the doors. She cannot leave Jean out there unprotected against a horde of soldiers. In the desperation of the moment they hear a shot ring out, followed by another and another. Storm steps away from the door in fear. She hears the Jean's screams stop, as is followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"No!" Storm screams as she begins to bang on the door. "No..." She falls to her knees leaning against the door. She is alone now. Charles is still unconscious and to her fears, Jean is...Jean...

"You stay here," the soldier in charge tells another. "Give us enough time to get out of here, and then I want you to kill the rest."

"Agreed," the second soldier replies. As the other soldiers and the severly wounded X-Man disappear into the elevator shaft, the one left soldier looks down on the floor to the red head who tried to escape. She looks so fragile, so small. He feels a great swell of pity rise in him. This woman only tried to save the man, and for that reason, she is now dead. For that love, she died.

* * *

The doors of the hidden elevator swing open as the seven soldiers and comatose Cyclops exit and begin making their way to the front gate. They have succeeded. Or so they thought.

"Where ya'll think you're goin' with the big man, boys?" asks a girl, obviously from the South. "Ah don't believe his woman would much approve," she continues, "seein' as how he looks in a bad way."

The soldiers lunge at her, not wanting any blood shed on the upper levels, but somehow she is able to evade their reach as she seemingly levitates herself back a few feet. "Ya'll gonna' have to do better than that."

"Hey!" she shouts, as from behind her, a large soldier grabs ahold of her and pulls her back. Now able to manipulate some magnetic fields, she is able to use them to increase her muscle mass, enabling her to lift the man and throw him across her head at the other soldiers.

"Ya'll never gonna' learn, are ya?" She asks as she glides across the floor towards them. "If ya don't mind, Ah think Mr. Summers should stay here." 

Another soldier comes from behind and hits the girl in the head. She reaches up to grab at him, but succumbs to the darkness enveloping her. She falls to the ground unconscious.

The soldiers have taken out every threat they could conceive at the moment. Their leader, Xavier was unconscious below, locked in a room with the one they call Stoem. This girl was out for the count. The other Students of this school aren't trained to defend the school, so they see no potential threat in them. And the Doctor, well...they took care of her for good.

They begin to carry Scott out of the room when they hear the elevator open, but no one seems to come out of it. The soldier who appears to be in charge orders one of them to go check it out. He walks slowly back towards the elevator, peeks in, but sees nothing. He turns back to the commanding officer and shrugs his shoulders. It is at that moment, an event beyond reason or understanding transpires. The soldier who went back to check the elevator screams out in pain, as if some unseen force has attacked him. From his ears, blood begins to pour, as it does from his nose. The other soldiers don't understand it, but somehow, it seems as though his brain has exploded. As the blood falls to the floor, it seems to take on a mind of it's own, as it spreads about in a path that, in end, makes an eagle. A raptor. A Firebird.

The soldiers begins to back away in fear. They don't understand what is going on here and, quite frankly, they are scared shitless. They try frantically to get to the door, but the closer they get, the further away it seems to appear. Just as they have reached the door, it slams closed and a chain from out of nowhere begins to wrap itself tightly around the door handles. They tear frantically at the chain, leaving Scott laying on the floor. The unseen force seems to lift Scott Summers, as well as the girl, Rogue, and pull them slowly towards the elevator. The soldiers are so scared at this point, they say to hell with it. They have to escape!

As soon as Scott and Rogue have disappeared into the elevator, the door shuts with a slight click. It is at that moment that the Firebird of blood begins to spark, as if coming to life. It seems to become transparent, as, astonishingly, a woman seems to fly upwards through it. They cannot believe their eyes by the woman that they see.

"I gave you fair warning to leave us alone," the woman spoke. It took the soldiers time to realize exactly who it was that stood before them. Her hair, which had been so tightly kept to her head was down. The blue shirt and jeans she wore had became black leather. Upon her chest was the insignia of a bird, a raptor, a firebird. Her eyes glowed as if they were embers fleeing from the flame. She didn't walk. She glided towards them. And as she grew closer, the soldiers found it harder and harder to concentrate. They didn't know why, but this woman was able to get into their minds, despite the psychic dampeners they were wearing.

"Now you are all going to pay!"

The voice. The whole time she had been coming for them, it had been speaking, but she didn't realize it. For the first time since she heard that voice, this time, she wasn't the only one. She held out her arms as if preparing for a big hug. Around her, the soldiers could see small liquid-like flames coming close into her. And it was then that they spoke.

The commanding officer took his role to play and spoke to the woman, "Just who the hell are you?"

She smiles at them as she raises her head high, unleashing the fire she had gathered around her. The flames begin to eat away at both armor and flesh.

"Go ahead, Jean...tell them who you are..."

She then speaks the last words these men will ever hear. "I am Phoenix!" 


	6. Enter the Danger Room

Chapter Five: Enter The Danger Room

* * *

"That's my boy," Jean said. She feels an overwhelming swell of joy. Her beloved Scott has opened his eyes. It's been nearly a month since the accident, and, occasionally he would have his ups and downs. He would wake up a few seconds and then be gone again. But this time he sat up and smiled. He was awake now, and feeling invigorated.

"Hello, bright eyes," he says. It is a great relief to see Jean. For the time he has been out, he can't really remember much. It was all a dreamless sleep to him. But every few patches of darkness would lighten and he would see her. Really see her. The light in her eyes, the large smile, the way her long flowing red hair would sparkle in the sunlight. All the times before this, he had seen everything as red. Such is the curse of his powers. "What did I miss?"

Jean gets a little nervous, but has a way of masking it from public view. There is alot that has happened. The first big thing she can remember was the soldiers. She doesn't know the specifics, she spent most of the time unconsious. She can remember them marching down the underground, taking Scott from the bed, and the gun shots. The next thing she recalls was waking up on the floor, seeing Scott and Rogue together in the elevator unconsious. Storm was laying frantically at the door that seemed supernaturally locked and Charles was unconsious as well. She has no idea what happened between, but their was no sign of the soldiers when she awakened.

A few days after that, some new students were welcomed to the school. One of them called himself Gambit. He has the ability to charge an object kinetically and use it as an explosive. His past is shrouded in mystery, but Storm trusts him implicitly. She was the first one to meet him, and she is responsible for his stay at the mansion. He was hesitant at first, but when he met Rogue, that all changed.

Another new member of the School was slightly older than the average student and completely in control of his powers. Jean was responsible for him being here. She was an old colleague of his from the Senate. He was the top scientist in charge of mutant studies, giving him and Jean a close kinship. Relatively, he looked normal, but was a tad bit hairy and apelike. He was very agile and incredibally intelligent. Dr. Henry McCoy, who always liked to use the name of Beast.

Also new to the school was a guy who liked to stay out of sight. He was tortured and tormented as a child, being a star in the German Circus. He used the name Nightcrawler and was able to perform incredible feats as he is able to teleport himself through line of sight. So why was he so tortured? He had the soul of a saint, but, ironically, was trapped in the body of a demon. His skin was covered by a thick, velvet blue fur, his eyes shined bright yellow, and unfortunately, he grew a tale.

All of the students tried to accept him, and he appreciated their efforts. He felt alone though. He spent most of his time in his room, praying. Despite his appearance, he was totally devoted to God. He hated the idea of battle, yet his soul could not deny the urge to fight for what he believed in.

After Jean tells Scott all of these events, he simply smiles. It always lifted his spirit as the ideal of helping other mutants in need has always been his goal in life. His joy is taken back however. Who were the soldiers and what were they doing? Why was he so important to them? What did they want?

* * *

The next day begins, bright and early. Jean walks down the hall of the school in a wonderful white gown and sheer house coat. It has an imitation fur trim on the skirt and open sleeves that drape from her arms, creating a very angelic appearance. She is always the first one up in the mornings. 

She steps into the large kitchen and puts on some coffee. She needs some coffee before she begins to cook...With the school expanding day by day anymore, she has decided to start a culinary arts class and have some of the students help cook. It gets hard when she cooks for a hundred people three times a day. Storm tries to help, but has a tendency to burn things. Scott, bless his heart, burns things that arent even supposed to be heated and calls it Cajun. Call it strange coincidence, but...

"Need some help, chere?" a sly and persuasive voice asks. It is Remy. Jean is a little shcocked at the site of him up and stirring so early. Usually, Remy likes to sleep late and stay up most of the night. He is what Jean's father always called a "hoot owl."

"You didn't work third shift last night?" Jean asks jokingly. She has found that the only way you can really talk to this young man is by joking around with him. He is very secretive, but she wants him to feel comfortable.

"Non," Remy answers, smiling. He looks around the kitchen for some things, not really saying much. Jean turns back to the freezers and pulls out some eggs, bacon, sausage, all the things the children, and adults as well, insist on having. When she turns to Gambit, he is holding some peppers and spices and asking for the shrimp. Jean has a feeling that this is going to be a long morning in the kitchen.

The entire 3 by 2 grill is covered in slices of bacon and sausage. The smell wakes many of the children up, as they realize it is time to go eat! Jean wonders how children can eat so much...They seem like bottomless pits. The eggs are being scrambled and fried, according to each childs likings as Jean rolls out the dough for biscuits. Gambit is trying to help, but making little progress as far as Jean can see. 

A few minutes later, Jean and Remy lean against the large freezer doors, looking around at the meal they have created. To Jean's surprise, Gambit has made a very large platter of omlets. But why in the hell was he wanting shrimp? She looks at the omlets a little closer and notices that they are stuffed with peppers and shrimp.

"Remy?" Jean asks, "Is that shrimp?"

Remy smiles widely and acknowledges that fact with a swift head shake. "Of course it is. What? Ya' never ate a shrimp omlet?"

Jean looks up a little disgusted. "No. I can't say that I have."

"Ya' don' know what you missin'," Remy replies. "Dey are tres magnifique."

Jean covers her slight repulsion with a smile. "I see. Well, I will be sure to give you some of that then."

Breakfast is devoured quickly, as generally it is there. The serving trays are emptied...all but the shrimp omlet. Jean giggles seeing it all left there. She can remember over hearing Rogue, in all her southern glory, telling him that she would rather not eat a crawdad for breakfast.

Remy slowly walks over to the table where Scott and Jean are eating. "I take it dey didn' like da' omlet."

Jean smiles at Remy, trying her best to reassure him. "I'll make you a deal," Jean says "This afternoon, we can have a good ole' Cajun Lunch. You get complete freedom!"

Remy smiles at the thought! He likes cooking his favorite dishes from the Big Easy! He doesn't see how the peopl up north could eat such bland foods. They have no flavor! They need spicing up! "T'ank you, Ms. Grey!"

Remy hurries off up stairs to get ready for class. Jean smiles and turns to Scott. He doesn't look to happy and Jean knows why. Scott's delicate stomach can't take the spicey stuff. She laughs and tells him they could always go into Salem Center to eat.

* * *

Downstairs, Xavier and Hank are busy putting the finishing touches on the newest invention to grace the School, a training room which has been specifically attuned to the students and faculty of the school. It is quite large and empty, equipped with mechanics that can create all sorts of training environments. It hasn't had a complete testing yet, so Hank and Xavier agree that only the senior members should try it out for now.

Xavier opens his mind to Storm, Jean and Scott and politely asks them to join him below. He tells them there is something he wants to show them.

Within a few minutes, the three team members are all aligned in front of the newest X-Door. They look at it a few minutes and then Scott speaks out. "Gee, Professor," he begins. "It's a door."

Xavier laughs at first. He looks at Scott. "No, my boy." He puts his hand out at the door panel and enters a code into a keypad and the Doors slide open. The X-Men walk in and see nothing but a large black room. Scott feels the temptation to further joke and tell him it is a very large closet, but he holds back his dead pan humor. "Welcome, my X-Men," Xavier begins. The lights come on in the room and reveal lumanescent metallic tiles ligning the floor, walls, and ceiling. "This is the Danger Room."

"Wow."

That single word uttered from Jean's lips completely describe the room. The way the reflections bouce from wall to wall, the room looks to be 10 times it's actual size. It is amazing.

"Do you like it?" Hank's voice echoes off the walls, as they notice him behind a window a few feet up. He has a wide smile across his face. He is obviously proud of this room. he spent alot of time trying to get everything in order so that the X-Men would be able to train with complete freedom. Henry McCoy is a man who has always taken pride in his work, no matter what it is he makes.

Xavier addresses his first students, "We decided this would be more educational than going into the back yard and fighting with one another. This way, there are a few surprises jumping up to help you develop more reflexive skills."

"When can we try it out?" Scott asks.

Jean quickly interceeds. "You wont be trying it out for a while, big boy! You are still recovering." Scott looks down at the ground like a puppy dog. Jean smiles, "Sorry Scott. Doctor's orders."

"Would you like to come up here and help me, Scott?" Hank asks. It is a good idea for someone else to learn the basic controls of the room. Scott is a little disappointed that he cannot actually train, but he would rather be up in the control room then sitting in the hall wimpering like a dog.

Scott and Xavier both exit the room, leaving Jean and Storm inside the vast room. They look at each other and a smile stretches across both their faces. Jean and Storm are more like sisters than anyone could imagine. Althought they love each other dearly, neither one likes to lose. And they are willing to prove it time and time again!

The Room grows dark and Xavier's voice is heard from above. "Ladies," he bgins, "this exercise is designed to test your reflexes and ability to stay on guard. You will both be put through a series of tests. If you can make it to the other side of the room, you will have proven ready for more difficult tests."

Jean and Storm, both completely suited, as per request of Xavier before, take on their battle stance and prepare for anything. They are very sure of their abilities. no matter what the boys up stairs throw at them, they no they are ready for it.

The room hums and the lights fluxuate. From all corners of the room, the tiles begin to grow and expand, almost as if liquid. They take on human shapes, mechanical clams and wires, and small orbs begin to spin from above. The first test falls on Storm.

The African goddess' eyes grow white and a small wind builds up around her, her hair flows in the wind, her cape lifted from the gust. Within seconds she is airborn, swerving in and out of the clams and wheels, creating clouds from the moisture around her, zapping bolts of lightning left and right, taking out anything and everything that could pose a threat. Her liquid movements are like the wind itself, flowing like a currect. She easily evades any and all the troubles thrown at her, as she lands on the other end of the room, completely unharmed and smiling.

"Very good, Ororo," Hanks voice says across the intercom. "I suppose i am going to have to try a little harder on you next time."

Storm smiles to the window and then focuses her attention on jean. The competitive nature she has seems to spark up as she determines to herself she will be quicker. Her and ororo always liked to play games like that with one another.

"Are you ready, Jean?" Scott asks her. He is always concerned something is going to happen to her.

Jean smiles and looks up at the window, smirking, "Bring it on, lil' man!"

Jean begins to walk across the room. Invisibly, she springs up a telekinetic force bubble around her, keeping her mind open to sense from which direction these things may attack. Considering, however, these are machines, she soon discovers that telepathy will provide her no defense. She jumps from ring to ring, trying to avoid the orbs. Ever yfew moments she finds something she can lift to throw at them, knocking out their sensors.

She is just feet away from the room's end, and making remarkable time. Storm may have been fast but Jean knows she is faster. She smiles in relief as she realizes one more step is all it takes. She doesn't seem to notice that instantly from behind, some arms grab ahold of her. Large, silver, mechanic arms that squeeze her tightly. She concentrates, but is unable to destroy them.

Storm notices that jean's relatively cool character has beome tempered. She doesn't look as though she is alright. She can see her pain and frustration. It is killing her that she cannot free herself. "Scott, Henry!" Storm shouts. "Stop this test at once! She does not seem to be all right!"

Scott grabs the controls unthinkingly, trying to release her.

"No!" Hank shouts. "That is the wrong control!"

Below, in the Danger Room, a beam begins to shoot at jean from the orb. At this moment she is trapped and being attacked. She has to do something to stop it now! it is driving her crazy.

"Come on, Jeannie! You can't take much more of this..." the voice. It has began to talk to her again. She had thought it had left her after their last confrontation, but apparently she was wrong. And it's words were speaking truth to her now. She knew she had to do something. "Let it out, Jean...Show them what you got..."

Jean lifts her head from the arms of the machine. her eyes grow bright white and she freezes all her movements. From across the room, Storm covers her mouth, aghast at what she sees before her. In an instant flash, the room seems flooded with fire. 

"No!" Scott screams. "Jean! Storm! No!"


	7. Into the Fire

Chapter Six: Into the Fire

* * *

The flames that engulf the Danger Room grow large and seem to saturate the entire room. The way they flow up and outward seems to indicate that the origin of the flames must be from the center of the room. This strikes Hank as odd, considering that this proves the fact that the flames seem to be emanating out of thin air. This confirms his thought that the flames were not created by his invention, but rather some unnatural force within the room itself.

Scott quickly pulls the emergency fire lever on the windows facing, hoping to extinguish the flames before either Jean or Storm are hurt. The air coolant begins to gust out of the corners of the room, completely covering every space inside the room. This mist does not seem to be having an effect on the fire at all. It would seem to be feeding it, as the fire seems to grow larger and larger by the second. 

Almost as if by some force unseen to them, a burst of flames seems to rise up from the ground of the control room. As the flames cease from within the room, Storm falls to the ground, unconscious, but seemingly unharmed. Her hair is singed at the tips and her uniform has burn holes on it, but she has no wounds whatsoever. Hank quickly falls to the floor next to her and begins running small tests to ascertain the full extent of her injuries. Everything seems to read 5 by 5. He determines it is best to move her to a medical lab so that he can fully examine her. 

After making sure Storm will be okay, the group's attention immediately returns to Jean. Time is an all-important factor here. The longer Jean is held within that room, the smaller their hope for survival becomes. Scott and Xavier are both frantic, as is Hank. They have almost run out of options. They have tried everything they know to do. The seconds seem to pass as hours. Xavier places both hands on his temples, stimulating his mind to try to determine the damage being done to Jean. He is shocked by these actions, because it appears some telepathic force, much stronger than his is blocking his telepathy. Scott turns and begins to run out the control door. He is determined to save Jean no matter the cost.

"Scott!" Hank calls out. "Scott, wait! You cannot go in there! If you open the hatch the fire will flood the room. You cannot risk everyone's lives!"

"I don't care, Hank!" Scott calls back, halfway out the door. "We have so much left to do with one another. If she dies, I die with her!"

At that moment the flames begins die down a little, seeming to suck back towards the center of the room, as if a lever had been turned to cut back on the flow. The flames seem to take the shape of a firebird, the center of the flames more concentrated that the furthest extent. They look as though a human figure is beginning to take shape within the center.

"Scott," a voice sounds from within the room. It is a very familiar voice. A very kind voice, full of love and passion.

"Jean?" Scott asks. He runs over to the panel and opens the intercom. "Jean! Are you okay? What's going on?"

Jean's voice seems to waft out, as if covered by some soft and smooth layer of love. "Yes, Scott," she replies. Her voice seems to grow a little more intense, more booming and defined, more like the voice of a god. "Behold," she begins, "I have changed. I have evolved. I am not the same as I was. Now I can feel the purity of love and trust resonate around me. The rhyme and reason of life seem to speak to me as a song, vague and yet strangely familiar. The hope and joy that will never die. The love that springs eternal. I can feel the fire of the world, both the joy and the pain. I am that fire. I am the soul and spirit of life incarnate. Now and forever, I am Phoenix."

The faces of the X-Men in the control room begin to look in both awe and inspiration at the sight before them. Those flames begins to swirl, revealing flesh beneath them, that flesh then covered by black leather. It seems to grow from her feet up. As the flames reach her chest, the insignia of a golden bird seems to be imbedded within her uniform. The flames grow around her face, falling away showing the ethereal beauty of her face, somewhat more God like than it had always been. The light shimmer of her skin is bright and glowing like a flame. Her eyes, as white as the center of a flame. Her hair, seeming to flow as if she is in water, liquid like, dancing around her head. She is more beautiful than she has ever been before.

She slowly falls to the ground, like a sheet swirling in the wind. As her feet touch the ground, she falls to her knees. "Scott," she says in desperation. "Help me."


	8. The Hellfire Club

Chapter Seven: The Hellfire Club

* * *

A few hours pass. Storm is awake now and feeling good. She is a little weak, but that much is expected. Both Xavier and hank have run tests on her to determine whether or not she has any damages, but both find that aside from some singed hairs and slight third degree burns, she is fine. Storm tells them both not to fuss over her. Jean is what matters. She would rather they divert their energies to Jean.

Inside the lab room, Jean sleeps. She seems very weakened by the events of the day. She hasn't said much, considering she has been falling in and out of consciousness. She has been able to muster enough strength to tell them not to worry. She is better now than ever. Scott, on the other hand, cannot leave her. Since she fell to the ground, he has been by her side.

Outside the lab, in another office, Charles and Hank discuss Jean. Xavier shows hank Jean's study on her DNA. Hank is a brilliant scientist and seems to read more into it than Xavier could. Xavier is a world known geneticist, but so is Hank. Together they hope to completely decipher this information.

They also took a sample after Jean was taken from the Danger Room. They are hoping that the old sample had somehow been corrupted. Judging from what the previous sample had said, it is impossible to determine the full extent of Jean's abilities. It was so inhuman. Of course mutants are inhuman in their own right, but something about that code was far beyond human and mutant. In fact, it seemed to be unlike any other creature on the planet. They patiently wait for the results and discuss some of the possible outcomes. Any number of variables could have thrown the previous results off target.

"Henry," Xavier begins, "Do you think it is possible that Jean has evolved so far beyond human and mutant?" Xavier knows what Hank is going to say. Not just because he is psychic, but because he is a scientist. He has been studying human and mutant DNA for years.

"I..." Hank begins nervously, "...it is possible she has evolved further, but something like this is very unlikely. Most mutants have fully evolved when we have studied them, but Jean was still developing. It is possible her mutation has continued."

Xavier ponders that statement for a moment, and then his memory seems to drift back to a time months before today. A day when the X-Men were forced to fight their first real battle. Xavier felt like he had failed that day. Because of his over zealous actions, Rogue had been kidnapped by Magneto. He felt responsible, not using his mind when he had the chance.

Later that day, a distraught Senator Kelley had shown up at the mansion demanding to see Jean Grey. After reading the Senator's mind, Xavier had discovered that Magneto had developed a machine to emit radiation that triggered mutation in humans. But the one thing that now troubles his mind is a single question from Scott: "What effect does the radiation have on mutants?" At the time, Xavier believed there had been none, but now he is given pause to wonder.

"Charles," Hank says, "The results are back."

Across the roads, fields and buildings, in the heart of Manhattan, four people are gathered together in a dark room. They are discussing many things, ranging from quarterly dues to guests and members. They are a very exclusive group of people. Only a select few have ever seen the interiors of this building. Outside the doors stand doormen and guards, protecting the building. This place is more heavily protected than the Crown Jewels of Europe. The one topic that seems to take precedence over all others is the subject of Jean Grey.

"I am not so sure about this," a female voice states. "We know so little about her, about what she can do. True, such powers would be indispensable to us, but at what cost?"

"Please, Emma!" A Strong and commanding voice replies. He is a tall and dark man with a bold build and face. His hair is drawn back into a ponytail and his clothes reflect that of a 17th Century Englishman. "We have been through this before!"

"I know, Sebastian," she replies. "But, are you certain we should do this?"

"If I may, Sebastian," a charming male's voice intercedes. Sebastian nods to invite the other man's comments. He is a remarkably handsome man. His eyes are bright and his smile inviting. He is tall and very well built. It is rumored he was once a model. He goes by the name of Jason. "We have a tradition here, Emma. You know it as well as I do. Although I am relatively new to this establishment, I understand that our goal is to further ourselves and use any and all means possible to do so. Jean Grey provides an almost limitless source of power."

"I am a psychic, Jason," Emma comments. "I have been studying her for a long time now. Our operative has been very resourceful in that department, but I am afraid of what may happen. I am a very advanced telepath, and I have remotely no trouble hiding my thoughts from Xavier, but I cannot get inside her mind. She is far too powerful. And she will never join us willingly."

"I can take care of her coercion, Emma. All I need from you is a small boost so that I can direct my illusions into her mind." Jason continues. "We must have her powers. It is tradition that such powers be wielded by us!"

"What about the soldiers, Jason?" Emma asks. "We sent them to get Scott Summers so that we could bring her to us. They disappeared. I'm sorry if that strikes me as ominous."

"Forget the soldiers, Emma," Sebastian commands. "I am the Chief Executive of this group, and what I say will be done. Tell the spy to prepare himself. Within days, Jean Grey will be ours!"

Emma shifts nervously but realizes she must comply with Sebastian. "Fine." She states.

"Keep monitoring her for any sign of weakness where we may be able to get into her mind," Jason says. Emma reluctantly agrees and opens her mind.


	9. The Astral Plane

Chapter Eight: The Astral Plane

* * *

"Jean?" Scott asks, staring down his beautiful fiance. "I don't know whether or not you can hear me, but there are some things I want to say to you." Scott takes her hand in his and kisses it. She doesn't move. She just lays there, almost catatonic. "You know that I love you, don't you?" he asks. "I have always loved you. From the first time I saw you walk down these halls I knew I loved you. You were so beautiful to me. I could see all my hopes and dreams reflected in you."

A tear rolls down Scott's face. "Don't ever leave me, Jean," Scott says. "I don't think I could bear the loss. Too many people I have loved have left me. You are the other part of me. I would die without you. I love you." Still Jean does not move. She just lies there. He holds her hand and lays his head down on her chest and, despite his macho exterior, cries.

The saddest thing about this discussion isn't what Scott has said, but the fact that Jean cannot hear him. For the first time since they gave in to their love for one another, Jean cannot hear her fiance. The only thing she can hear is the voice.

"So, Jeannie?" the voice asks. "Do you feel better now that you don't have to hide?" 

Around her, Jean can see the black emptiness of the Astral Plane. It is a place she has only been twice before, once when her friend Annie died and once when she used cerebro. Both trips have had their own personal affect on her. One of them felt like a death, and the other a rebirth.

This is the land of the Psychics. Xavier had never gotten around to showing Jean how to navigate through this terrain. Around her, images of clouds and fog swirl around, showing faces and images she remembers well. She can see her mother and father, her sister, Annie, Scott, Charles, Ororo, Logan...all the people who have mattered to her in her life. 

"Why are you showing me this?" Jean asks the voice. "Why are we even here?"

"I am here to help you. How many times must I tell you that?" the voice taunts.

Jean looks away in aggravation. She seems to be getting nowhere with this voice and has about given up hope of ever knowing its origin or why it insists on--

"Haunting me?' you ask," the voice intercedes. "I'm not haunting you, I am only trying to free your mind."

"Then tell me who you are," Jean insists.

The voice remains silent for a few moments. "Do you like playing games, Jean?" the voice asks. "I know you do." Jean looks up puzzled, trying to find the person's origin. Here on the astral plane, she should be able to use here telepathy to spot out the person who speaks, but she can't. "Don't try to look for me, you will never see me." Jean looks down in defeat.

"I'll tell you what, Jean," the voice replies. "I will give you some hints to who I am."

The smoglike appearance of the astral plane seems to swirl and churn, like a tornado. The images fall into place. A sunny day, blue sky...not a single cloud. The grass is green and the House in the background is as beautiful as she remembers it. She looks through the window and sees her mother, Elaine, sitting on the couch knitting. She was so beautiful. Her blonde hair was always pulled back tightly, her sweaters over white blouses and knee length skirts always made Jean think of her mother as Donna Reid. She was always so smart and beautiful, too.

"What are we doing here?" Jean asks. She feels like Scrooge being shown the past, but this day was not Christmas. It was a much sadder day. She hears two girls giggling and laughing. She turns around and sees Annie, running with a beach ball. A few seconds later, she can see herself at the age of 11. These two were planning on going to Cape Cod that day. It may have been a long trip, but they could bear it. They had wanted to see the Cape for a long time now. Jean smiles at the sights before her eyes. She was so happy then, content to run and play with her best friend.

"Catch!" Annie shouted as she threw the big ball to Jean. Jean smiled very largely and caught the ball, although it bounced to the ground. She laughed and looked up at Annie, who was standing with her legs apart, looking as though she was about to play the big game for the championship. Jean laughed and threw the ball back to her.

The ball missed Annie's grasp and began to roll across the yard. Annie turned back to Jean and showed a slight hint of anger. "She hated chasing that ball," Jean recalls out loud. She laughs to herself. "Every time she would miss it she would give me that look."

Annie took off after the ball while little Jean giggled behind her. The ball rolled out into the road and stopped. Annie didn't pay mind to the traffic as she ran out into the road to get the ball. The face of the adult Jean shifts very swiftly from happiness to sadness, as she recalls what will happen next. She hides her face and turns away. 

She opens her mouth to scream "No" and in unison, the younger version of herself says the same thing. The younger jean looks into the road, as Annie turns her face back to jean, puzzled. "What are you--" Annie began. She was not able to finish that sentence. Behind her, a speeding car slams its brakes, as you can hear the rubber of the tires squealing. In an instant, the young Jean sees her friend flying into the air a few feet, landing limply on the other side of her Dad's Cadillac.

The adult Jean holds out her hands, trying to force her telekinesis to grab Annie out of harms way. It wasn't the impact that had killed her; it was when she fell back to the ground that was responsible for her death. She knows that now. Her powers seem to fall on faux people.

"You can't change it, Jean," the voice says, sounding as if it had been crying at the sight as well. "You know that...these are your memories," the voice acknowledges.

Almost at once, both Jean and her younger self run over to where Annie lay. The young Jean falls down and grabs the girl in her arms. The tears are streaming down her face. She can remember this moment far beyond any other moment in her life. This was the moment that Jean Grey became a mutant. This was the day that she evolved. The young girl clutches her friend tight. She feels it, like a hot knife to butter, cutting threw her mind.

The adult Jean holds the front of her forehead as she remembers that distinct pain. The young Jean has touched a mind for the first time in her life. She doesn't know what is happening...but she can feel her friend die. Her dying thoughts echo in Jean's mind, even to this day.

The adult Jean turns her back on the sight and notices that the memories have fallen away. She wipes the tears from her eyes and addresses the voice. "Why did you show me this?" she demanded. "What does this possibly have to do with you?"

The voice responds. "Just think about it a little while Jean. Think about the consequences of this day. You'll figure it out."

Jean looks around into the blackness of the Astral plane once more and closes her eyes. When she opens them again, she sees images which both excite and disturb her. For some reason beyond her understanding, she doesn't question them. She just lets them run their course.

Across the city, Emma Frost opens her eyes and smiles.


	10. Memories and Time Slips

Chapter Nine: Memories and Time Slips

* * *

"It is as we feared," Hank says to Xavier. After studying the results multiple times from multiple samples, he realizes that Jean's original test had not been corrupted at all. It was completely accurate, and it frightened him.

Charles studied the tests as well and sat them on the lab table. He was very quiet, obviously deep in thought. Hank could understand his need for silence, as he himself was a little taken by this information. It had all became so much clearer. The advanced codes in these DNA samples help greatly in explaining how some of the things Jean did were possible. The unexplainable ability to manifest flames had been explained, as well did the ability to fly and "metamorph" herself from flesh to flame and back. He knows it explains the actions, because the codes on the page are inexplicable. I suppose you would have to be in his mind to truly understand his train of thought. There is a fine line between genius and insanity.

"What do you think we should do now, Henry?" Charles asks, fearing the answer. Throughout his life, Chalres Xavier has helped mutants gain control of their powers. In fact, the first mutant he ever helped was Jean Grey. He feels partially responsible for this. Deep inside, he believes this uncontrollable power surge is his fault. Maybe if he had only listened to Jean when she said her powers were expanding, he could have been able to help her hone these skills to where they wouldn't have burst forth so abruptly. Maybe if he hadn't put up a block in her mind to dampen her psychic powers as a child, she wouldn't have had such a dam burst. Maybe he is to blame.

"I..." Hank falters. "I suppose the next thing we need to do is figure out how this happened." Hank, being a man of science, believes that there must be a reasonable explanation for this. He has based his career on that ideal.

Chalres Xavier aggrees by a nod and then turns his chair away from Hank. He looks at the examination table. He remineces of the day he was called upon to help Jean. He was well known as a psychologist. He had also known Dr. Grey for a very long time, so it made sense he was asked for help. A close family friend would be more trusted than any average psychologist, and that was a major help for Xavier, considering his method of "psychology." 

He can remember every single thing from the age of twelve; that is one of the many gifts of a telepath. Her face was so fragile and frail, her eyes had a blank stare in them. She wasn't the same little girl he had seen before. The spark in her eyes had grown dim and the bright smile always stretched across her face was non existant. When he saw her like that, he felt a great sadness well up inside him. She was a;ive, but not there at all. She just sat in her corner, wrapped up in a fetal postion, not moving nor making any sound. He promised to do anything and everything he could to help them, but now he feels he let them down. He let Jean down. He failed.

* * *

"Do you remember when we first met?" Scott asks his fiance. Still she does not move; she does not speak. He takes her hand and clutches it near his heart and smiles. "I can still remember it," he adds. "I can remember the day I first dreamt eyes on you. You were in the professor's office." Scott laughs at his memories. "It's funny that I can remember that. I can even remember what you were wearing that day."

Scott's memories take him away from the pain of the moment. He was only 12 years old. After his parents died, he was put into an orphanage. After his powers started to manifest themselves, no one wanted him. He felt as though no one would ever love him and take him in. Then he met Charles Xavier. Xavier, also being a mutant, took Scott into his home and adopted him. For the first time since his parents had died, Scott felt love.

It was an early morning in May; the 17th of May, as a matter of fact. He woke up kinda early, excited about the day ahead of him. Charles had promised him that he was going to take him into town to see a movie. This was not just any movie though! It was Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. He and his father had seen the first two together. The original episode was the first movie he had ever seen in a theatre with his father. The second installment was also the last movie he had seen with his father. His father loved movies about space, and apparently that trait had been passed on.

As Scott ran his fingers through his hair and leapt down the stairs, he was taken by total surprise of what he saw. "The blue dress," Scott says to himself as he recalls what she was wearing. In all of his life he had never seen a vision of beauty quite like this. Grace Kelley of Monaco had nothing on this girl. When he saw her smile, he knew it was love.

"Hi," she said. Her voice...it was so sweet. It reminded him of waking up in the mountains and hearing the birds chirping. Yet again, their sweet, melodic tones had nothing on her. He could have sat and listened to her talk all day long.

"...Hi..." he stuttered. He reached his hand up to brush the hair away from his glasses and noticed his hands were kinda sweaty. If that wasn't bad enough, he felt all funny in his stomach. Kinda like the feeling you get when you go down a rollercoaster. He smiled as best he could, despite the heebie jeebies he had.

He can remember her reaching up and brushing her hair behind her ear. She was a few years older than Scott, but that didn't much matter to him. All that mattered to him was knowing her name, but he was to shy and nervous to ask.

"I'm Jean, " she said. "What's your name?"

Scott felt so relieved. It was like she read his mind. "My name is Scott," he replied. "But all my friends call me Slim." As soon as he said that he felt like slapping himself silly. "Why on Earth did I tell her to call me Slim!" he thought to himself.

Jean giggled and then replied, "It's nice to meet you Slim."

Scott smiled and walked along side her to Xavier's office. "You know what?" Scott asked Jean. she looked at him and he finished, "I am going to go see Star Wars today!"

"No way!" Jean said. "I love Star Wars!"

Scott smiles as the memory fades away and he holds Jean's hand in his. "Do you remember that, Jean?" Scott laughs as he continues. "We blew the Professor off and watched it together. I have never forgotten the way I felt that night. I knew I loved you." Tears once again build in his eyes. "That love for you has never faded or faltered. It has only grown stronger...Answer me, Jean. Please."

* * *

The strange swirl of the images she sees before her gives Jean a little bit of chill. A chill because the scenery around her has shifted once more. The sun shine she had seen moments before had faded to darkness. The cars and houses had fallen away, replaced by a burnt down, rock framed chapel. She glances down to notice that her pants and T-Shirt have changed into an elaborate 18th century gown, completely equipped with a tightly bound corset. 

"Lady Jean," a woman's voice calls as she comes from behind her. When she sees the woman's face, she strangely recognizes it as her dear friend, Emma Frost. Her golden blonde hair accents her face, as does the white cloak wrapped around her. "We must hurry, Jason is waiting."

"But," Jean begins, completely lost by what she sees around her, as well she is confused as to how she knows this woman.

"Jean," Emma intercedes, "we mustn't make him wait!" She quickly pushes Jean along as they enter the doorway of the Church. "You cannot leave the man which you will marry this day, can you?"

"I..." Jean falters. Quickly, as if she feels completely comfortable here, Jean changes her mood. "I suppose not."

Emma smiles. "Very well, my friend. Let us get you married!"

"What the hell is this!?!"

* * *

Across the City, Emma Frost's smile is lost as she falls backwards from her chair. She hits the floor hard. After the initial impact, she reaches her hand up and rubs her temples. She doesn't quite understand it, but something very strange has happened.

"Emma?" Shaw asks as he runs over to his fallen companion. "Emma, what is wrong?

"I'm not sure, Sebastian," Emma begins. "I was in her mind, creating a rapport so that I would be able to continue going in. I had her mind to a point where Jason and I would have been able to turn her, but someone intruded."

"Who?" Jason asks, entering the conversation. He sits his glass down on the table and walks over to Emma, who is now leaning against a wall, massaging her forehead. "Who interrupted you?"

Emma is hesitant at first. "I don't know," she begins "but it was someone of extreme power. Someone who was very familiar with her mind. They may cause quite an obstacle for us."

Jason slams his fists down on the table. "There will be no obstacles!" he shouts. "Once I am in her mind and weave my illusions she will be mine, despite this force you speak of!"

Emma looks at him, almost frightened by this display. "Jason," Sebastian interrupts, "We shall not have behavior like this!"

"I cannot help it, Shaw!" Jason responds. "We need her powers, by any means necessary!"

"Not at the cost of my life, Wynguarde!" Emma replies. "There is a certain delicacy that must be taken in order for this to work. If you ignore that, than you damn our plans and damn yourself!"

After a moment of silence, Jason speaks. "Do what you have to do, Emma. just make sure I can come and go as I please!"

* * *

Jean rockets up in her bed, screaming. She is shaken and trembling. Scott grabs ahold of her arms, trying to calm her. "Jean, darling! Please--"

"No!" she screams. Still unaware that she is awake, she uses her telekinesis and flings Scott across the room. He lands hard against the metal tiles of the room, causing a strain on his still weakened form. After a moment, Xavier and Hank enter the room, responding to the screams and crashes. 

"Jean!" Xavier calls out. "What are you--" he is unable to finish his sentence as his mind is attacked by Jean. She hits him hard as he, totally unaware, is rendered unconsious. 

"Jean!" Hank calls, "Stop this!" 

Jean looks at Hank. The expression on her face is far from those he has seen before. She looks not like her self. Worse, she looks more pwerful than she did earlier in the danger room. She lifts her hands up above her head and her eyes flare as bright as the sun. "Die!"

Hank looks above Jean's head as he notices a large ball of flames is growing. "Oh, dear!"


	11. She Wakes

Chapter Ten: She Wakes

* * *

Hank, being an agile man, leaps from what he sees to be the focus for Jean's attack. The ball of flames above her grows larger as she concentrates hard to solidify it. "All of you shall die!" she calls out. Her voice once again changed. Less like hers and more as she sounded in the Danger Room. She smiles a smile which would send shivers down the back of Charles mansion.

"Stop it, Jean!" Scoot calls out. A steady beam of red light grows from the corner of the room and hits Jean in the back. The flames above her head grow out, almost explosively, before fading away. She screams out as she feels it. The beam feels like a row of bees stinging her back. She is stunned and falls to her bed. Scott jumps to his feet and runs over to her.

"Scott," Jean musters in a weak tone. She holds her hand out to him, as he takes it. "Please, Scott...Help me."

"Of course," Scott replies. "We _will_ find a way to help you."

Jean falls to tears as she clutches Scott close to her. He brushes her hair aside and holds her tight to his Chest. She cries softly. "What is wrong with me?" she asks. "What I have done?" Her sobs of pain grow larger.

"Jean?" Hank says. "I think it would be best for you to get some rest."

Jean looks at Hank and then returns her gaze to Scott. She kisses him very deeply and passionately. He holds her to him close. "I'll be with you, Jean. Always."

Hank takes Jean's hand in his and injects a small sedative into her arm.

* * *

"Scott?" Xavier says from the doorway. "I need to talk to you."

A few hours have passed and Jean is still sleeping. Scott has sat by her the entire time. For the longest time he has sat there, wating for a sign of his Jean. Xavier was revived shortly after the episode and, despite a headache, was unharmed.

"I can't leave her, Professor," he responds. "I told her I would stay by her."

"I understand," Xavier says as he wheels himself into the room. "The love you two share is so deep, so inspiring," he remarks. "It moves me. It always has. From the day you two met here, I knew what would happen...I knew you were in love."

Scott smiles as he looks down at the tender face of his beloved. She is so fragile. He would give his life to see her as he had before. He wishes he could simply take away her pain and bring it upon himself. he loves her so deeply.

"Scott," Xavier begins, hesitantly. "Hank and I believe we have an explanation for this."

"What?" Scott asks as he looks at the man he has loved as father for so long. "What is it? How can we fix it? How..."

"Scott," Xavier interrupts, "we took a sample of Jean's DNA after her display in the Danger Room. After running repeated tests, we have isolated what appears to be an evolved genetic code. What I mean to say is, we have come to the conclusion that she has evolved."

"How?" Scott asks frantically.

"It appears as though it happened after she was exposed to Magneto's radiation," Xavier explains. 

""Wait a minute," Scott replies. "Why werent Storm and I affected as well?"

"Apparently," Xavier continues, "the radiation only effected her because she was still developing powers. The other mutants involved were completely evolved, both fully and latent. Jean's underlying telepathy hadn't been completely released yet, so the Radiation triggered it. As a result, she completely evolved. It seems that the immensely powerful Jean we see before us is the way she should actually be."

"But the radiation killed Senator Kelly," Scott added, taking Jeans hand. "Is it going to do the same to her?"

"I don't know," Xavier added. "Since Jean was had already begun mutating, I don't see how the effect on her would be the same as it was on Senator Kelly."

"Can't you find out?" Scott asks, scared and nervous. "I mean, come on, Professor. I can't even think about it."

"We will do everything in our power to help her, Scott," Xavier reassures. "Right now she needs you. She needs your love to get her through this."

Scott nods and turns his attention back to Jean. Charles turns his chair and begins to exit the room. As he reaches the door, he looks back to his students. He prays that inside he can find a way to help her. He hopes he will find a way to repair the damage the radiation has done, and to repair the damage that he may have done himself.

* * *

The morning light shines the trees over Xavier's School. Outside, in the courtyard, Remy LeBeau sits with the object of his affection, the girl called Rogue. They are studying for a quiz in history. Rogue is scanning her notes and glancing at the coinciding Sections of the Chapter. Remy, on the other hand, is just staring at her.

"Would ya' stop it, Cajun?" Rogue demands. She slams her book closed and looks at Remy with a deep frustration in her eyes.

"What?" Remy asks, flashing a cunning look of surprise on his face. "Remy not doin' anyt'ing, Chere."

"That's mah point, stupid!" she replies. "We're supposed t'be studyin' for a test and yer just sittin' there starin' at me! It gives me the creeps!"

"Remy can't help but stare at you, chere," he replies.

"Well ya' better knock it off!" she tells him as she stands and walks away from him.

Remy jumps to his feet and keeps close behind her. "Ain't I supposed to be your study partner?" he asks. "We can' be partners if ya' keep runnin' off and leavin' me behind. Remy jus' wan' to help."

Rogue turns around and stares him dead in his eyes. "If ya' really wanna' help me, Gumbo, then start studyin'!" She sits down at a table and hands Remy the book. 

"Dis book is lyin', chere," Remy states as he turns to a page with a picture of Nefrititi on it. 

"Now how is the book lyin'?" she asks.

"Because," Remy begins. "It say here 'dat 'dis Nefrititi woman was one of 'de mos' beautiful women in 'de world."

"Yeah, so?" Rogue asks back.

"I t'ink 'de mos' beautiful woman in 'de world is you, chere," Remy answers.

Rogue secretly smiles inside, but looks at him and throws a bunch of papers at him. "Ah swear if ya' ain't the most useless man in the world, Remy Lebeau!"

* * *

Scott opens his eyes and is shocked at what he sees. He only closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them Jean was gone. He has no idea what happened. He jumps from his chair and runs out of the room in search of his beloved Jean. He sees nothing in the sterile halls below the Mansion. He holds his head and falls to his knees. "Jean?!"

A razory sharp sound echoes from the Danger Room. It reminds Scott of the calls of an Eagle. He stands to his feet and runs to the Danger Room, which is locked due to a training session in progress. He opens the side door going into the control room. He walks into room and notices that the controls are operating themselves. He looks down into the room and sees Jean.

"What are you doing?" He asks across the intercom. He is surprised to see Jean up and back in this room.

"I needed some...closure," she answers, reluctant and distant. She isn't using her powers, nor is she training physically. In fact, she is standing there, watching a holographic replay of the other day when she went Phoenix mode.

"You should be in bed, Jean," Scott reprimands her. 

"I know," Jean replies, looking off into the distance. She uses her telekinetic powers and ends the session. She opens the doors in the same manner and walks back into the hall. Scott follows her lead and meets her outside the room.

"Come on, Jean," he says, "Let's get you back to bed."

"No, Scott," Jean says. "Take me up stairs, to our bed."

Scott agrees and the two lovers make their way to the elevator.


	12. Teenage Pranks

Chapter Eleven: Teenage Pranks

Chapter Eleven: Teenage Pranks

"Father," his lonely prayer begins as Kurt Wagner neals beside his bed in the quiet afternoon. "Please grant me the wisdom and compassion to go forth from this moment and take my place in this world."

His hands, consisting of only three fingers grasp tighter together as words seem to fall from his lips and transcend into thought alone. In this silent moment, he thinks of the past he never truly knew. His first memories were in the circus, growing up with the Wagner family, knowing he was adopted, but none the less, a member of their gypsy brotherhood. Throughout his life he had been agile and graceful. His sweet soul had the potential to reach out and touch the darkest of hearts.

Despite this young man's grace, he appeared most disgraceful to those around him, picking up the name of demon by most. He tried to close out their words and whispers. Sometimes the wallowing sounds grew to loud to be ignored, and in the still of the night, he would cry. He would cry and he would turn to God.

Kurt looks up from his bed as he finishes his prayers and looks upon the assemblage of children outside. Most of them were his age, and for the most part, very understanding. When taken into regards the history he has shared with his peers, kurt wouldn't really allow himself the chance to be seen by others, let alone spoken to. And now, as before, Kurt sits and stares at them.

"C'mon, Kitty!" Jubilee encouraged as she ran her fingers through her short black hair and chomped her gum. "There ain't a single reason for you to sit there and wait!" Jubilation Lee was a very enthusiastic and sometimes loud girl who had grown up in the malls of Claifornia. naturally, she feared nothing.

"She's right, Kitty," Danielle added as she pulled her long black hair into a ponytail. Danielle Moonstar was another fearless friend. Dani was a telepath and knew that the proposition layed bfore kitty made her uneasy, but nonetheless, it was worth a shot.

"You guys," Kitty began as she leaned down on the picnic table, "I'm not sure I should do this. I mean, what if I get caught and the Prof--"

"Professor sends me away and I never learn to control my powers and I blah, blah, blah..." Jubilee added in her usual manner of high superiority. "Kitty," Jubille patronizes, "I think the Prof would be quite proud of seeing you learning how to use your powers like this."

"Once again," Dani added, "she has a point. How could it possibly hurt anyone?"

Kitty sat back and hesitated her answers and figitated uncontrollably. Finally, "Fine!" kitty shouted, reluctantly. "I'll do it!"

Scott Summers opens the door and leads his darling Jean Grey into their room. She seems to be going in and out of cosciousness, yet staying alert and awake. It is almost as if she falls in and out of comatose seizures. She walks over to her bed and sits down and falls back and smiles.

"Home, sweet home!" Jean calls out as she throws her pillows back and props her head up.

Scott smiles at her, showing just how lovely this woman can be, not caring about what someone might think and just doing what her heart desires. He walks over to the bed and sits beside her and leans back into the pillows on his side. Jean curls up beside him and lays her head on his stomach as he runs his fingers through her hair.

After a few moments of silence, Jean looks up at her fiance. "What are you thinking?" she asks him with wonderment in her eyes.

Scott smiles coyly at her. "You're the psychic, darling..."

"...can't you figure it out," Jean finishes. "That isn't what I meant, Scott." Jean adds. "If I wanted to know what you were thinking, I would simply get into that gutter of yours and dig around. I want to talk, Scott. Hear what you think through you're own words, not just symbols and thought patterns."

"Well," Scott begins, "of course I am thinking about how much I love you and how beautiful you look."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Scott." Jean comments.

"It is the truth, my dearest," Scott adds.

"Well," Jean nercously replies, "let me rephrase that. What do you think about me now, after what has happened the past few days."

Scott hesitates at first as he lifts Jean up at eye level. "Like I said before: All I can think about is how much I love you." He shifts so that he and Jean face each other. "It doesn't really matter what kind of threats or obstacles we face, Jean. As long as we face them together. I love you Jean Grey. I always have and always will. Nothing will ever be more important to me than that."

Jean smiles as a tear falls from her eyes and she and Scott engage in a kiss.

"Heaven help me," Katherine Pryde silently prays as she lifts herself up and begins to float from level to level of the mansion on the outside of the house, weaving in and out of walls, trying to find what she was sent after. She knows where it is, as per say, whos room it is in, but she can't quite recall which room was his.

Jubilee and Dani sit outside and think about what is taking her so long. It isn't a massive ordeal, they just want to see what they are like, nothing more. At this age, a teenager tries everything. A genuine cigar left over by Logan isn't that big of a deal. They just want to know what it is like.

Inside the mansion, Kitty finds the prize she has searched for and continues along the mansions levels until she can reach the roof. There, she will ancounce to her friends that she has what they are looking for by being the first to smoke it.

Kitty stands tall on the roof as she holds it high above her head like a trophy. Jubilee and Dani look up and cheer as they see they picked a winner! Kitty pulls the matches out of her pocket and strikes one. The fire sparks up and she drags the cigar.

"-koff-hack-hyack!" are the only sounds you can hear, as Kitty realizes that smoking is bad. She tries to maintain her compsure, but feels flacid like a leaf in the wind. She holds on to her knees, hoping to steady herself, but with the sudden rush she recieved, she plummets from the roof and free falls towards the ground.

*BAMF*


	13. Busted!

Chapter Twelve:

Chapter Twelve: Busted!

"What was that!?!" Jean exclaimed as she rocketed up from the bed. She leapt towards the window and saw a sight that shocked and dismayed her. 

Scott looked at her with confusion on his face. "What is it, Jean?" he asked. 

Jean turned and looked at her husband with an expression of disappointment on her face. "Come on, Scott," she replied. "The children are up to no good!" 

Scott stood to his feet and followed his determined fiance out of their bedroom and into the hall. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but when Jean had an expression such as that on her face, he learned not to ask questions. 

"Whoa!" Jubilee exclaimed! She was completely dumbfounded by what had just happened and so was her fellow student, Dani. They didn't know what to say.

Out of the blue, it seemed, Kitty was falling to her death, too distracted to phase out and float downward. Then, all of a sudden, a flash of dark smoke and the smell of brimstone had engulfed her. The next thing they knew, she, along with the enigmatic Kurt, was settled to the ground, Kitty still hacking. 

"Are you alright, Katzchein?" Kurt asked Kitty. Kitty was still humped over. She raised her head a little and saw Jubilee and Dani, their eyes wide in anxiety. 

"Where?" Kitty murmured. "What just---YEAOW!" Kitty screamed as she leaped from Kurt's arms to the ground opposite him! She had an expression of stark fear on her face. 

Kurt looked down in dismay. Although he had saved her life, she, like many others, only saw him as a demon. 

"Kitty!" Jubilee exclaimed, grabbing hold of Kitty's arms. "Kitty, it's okay. You're alright now." 

"She is right, Katherine," Dani added. "Everything is fine. Kurt saw you fall and saved you by" Dani stopped and turned to look at Kurt. "What exactly did you do?" 

Kurt looked at the ground still. "I teleported," his lowly reply response. "I saw the fraulein fall from the roof, and I tried to save her. I did save her." 

Kitty looked at Kurt. She was less restless now and able to stare at him with little fear. "I" she faltered. "Thank you," she finally said. 

Kurt looked up at her and, for a moment, smiled. "You're welcome, Katzchein." He then turned away and looked back to his room, two stories up and across the courtyard. 

"I must be going, now," he then said. 

"Wait!" Kitty shouted as she rose to her feet. 

"Wait, indeed!" A voice demanded behind them.

"Dr. Grey!" Jubilee exclaimed, giving herself away that they had done something wrong. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm asking the questions here, Ms. Lee," Jean responded. "Now," she began, "does anyone mind telling me exactly what is going on here?"

"Ja." Kurt began. "I was in my room, praying to God for strength and—"

"And, Kurt saw us all out here goofing off," Kitty interjected. "And then he decided he wanted to come out and get to know us a little better, so he teleported out here and it—"

"It scared the living bejeebus out of us!" Jubilee added. "It was like a big 'POOF' and there he was!"

Jean looked at the children with a mother's doubting look.

"What they mean, Dr. Grey," Dani entered the conversation, "Is that we were out here, Kurt joined us, and his sudden appearance startled us all."

"Well," Jean started, "if that is all that happened, Why was Kitty coughing so violently? And why do I smell smoke?"

The silence from the crowd made Jean more suspicious. "Dr. Grey," Kurt began again, attempting to tell the truth, "Whenever I saw them, Kitty was—"

Enter Kitty again "I was coughing because of the smoke. You see, when Kurt teleports, he makes this smoke and stuff."

"Yeah!" Jubilee jumped in once more. "That's why we all smell like smoke and Kitty was coughing. That's it!"

Jean stood quiet for a moment. "Anything else you would like to tell me? I promise, Scott and I will understand."

The gathering of children stood quietly. Not a single peep from any of them, other than Kurt, who was fidgeting extremely nervously.

"Very well then," Jean stated. "Until further notice, you are all grounded. You are not permitted to leave the school grounds and are to be attendant in detention every day for the next week."

"WHAT!?!" Jubilee exclaimed! "That is sooo not right!"

"No?" Jean replied. "What is not right is lying to your teacher, especially when she is a psychic. I know exactly what happened out here."

"Alright!" Kitty shouted! "We confess."

"It's an honorable thing," Scott said, "but you still lied to us and it will not change your punishment."

The students all looked down at the ground in shame. "Are you going to tell the professor?" Dani asked.

Jean looked them over and then looked at Scott. "I'll tell you what," Jean began. "If you promise me that you will not get into anymore trouble, I promise you this will be our secret."

The students faces lit up with joy! "Oh! Thank you, Dr. Grey, Mr. Summers!" Kitty exclaimed.

Jean smiled and she and Scott turned to enter the School.

"Dr. Grey?" Jubliee asked.

"Yes?" Jean replied.

"Are we still gonna' be able to go to the concert Friday night?"

Jean looked at them all, hopeful expressions on their faces. "Afraid not, kids. Rules are rules."

"I'm gonna get you if it's the last thing I do, you dirty Cajun!" Rogue exclaimed as she leapt through the courtyard after Remy. She was bound and determined to catch hold of him and get her revenge.

"You have to try harder den dat to catch Gambit!" Remy shouted back as he strategically maneuvered through the trees on the outer edge of the school. He of course showed his bravado to Rogue and the other students, but he was running scared. He heard stories about what that girl could actually do and he would rather not become an example of her power.

Rogue, still angered beyond belief, decided to use her newer talents. "So you wanna' play catch?" she mocked. "Well, I'll give you the run o' your life!" In an instant, Rogue begins to get charged from the magnetic field in the air and rose to the skies. She took off with the speed of a rocket towards Gambit and disappeared behind some trees.

Gambit, slowly starting to get weared down, almost 5 miles from where he had began, stopped to catch his breath. No one knew what Gambit did before he came to Xavier's really, but apparently, it was something that took amazing endurance and agility. He turns around and sees that Rogue has disappeared. He starts to laugh hysterically. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver chain with a locket on it, engraved with the name "Marie."

"Dis be my souvenir," he stated to himself.

"No, 'Dis be your souvenir' you swamp rat!" Rogue shouted as she came out of the sky towards him!

-POW-

Gambit flies up and back into the grounds, wincing at the hot feeling on his eye. "What did you do, chere?" He demanded as he realized she had just knocked him back with her fist.

"I showed you that Ah'm the last person to steal from!" Rogue reassured. "Now," she said with a start, walking over to where he lay, "you gon' give me my locket back?"

"Why you need it so bad?" Remy asked her.

"Cause it's mine, stupid!" Rogue answered. "Now give it back!"

"Non," Remy replied. "I need it to remember you by."

Rogue pulled back and looked at him confused. "What the hell you talking 'bout?" she asked him.

"I'm goin' home, Rogue," he said solemnly. "I wanted to stay, really I did. But I can't do dis. I'm not a hero, I'm a t'ief. And I wanna' go home."

Rogue stopped completely in her tracks and just looked at him. "You mean..."

Remy's subtle charm had taken grasp of Rogue and she couldn't hit him again. His eyes were different now. Not that same black and red spark to them. They were more...human like then before. He showed a genuine amount of caring in them. For his family...for Rogue.

That innocent and remarkable moment doesn't last long.

"I do not know exactly what you think you are doing here, students," a charming voice rained from the sky, "but I highly doubt Charles would be happy to know that not only have two students wondered off ground but also engaged in a fight."

"Stormy!" Remy called. "T'aint like dat, really."

"Yeah, Ms. Munroe," Rogue added in, "honestly, we didn't mean for this to happen. We were just goofing off and ended up out here and started to wrastle, I promise. Gambit here didn't think a gal like me could fight."

"An' den she punched me by accident and dat's how I got dis swollen eye," Remy finished.

Storm gives the children a look of compassion. "That may be true, but folly such as this must be handled as such. I shall not tell Charles what has happened."

Remy and Rogue both let out a sigh of relief. 

"But do not get to hasty," Storm added. "You will be punished by my account. You still disobeyed the rules of this establishment, and as such, you will be restricted to the school for a week. And also, you shall be in Detention for the next week."

"But Stormy!" Remy shouted in defiance. "What we did wasn't dat bad!" 

"You may not think so, but there are many dangers outside the security of the school," Storm affirmed. "You may have been seriously injured. Not to mention the 'wrestling' incident."

After a moment of silence, Storm continues, " Come now, children." Storm gracefully returns to the ground. "I shall escort you personally to the detention hall."

"I'm gonna have to shake her so I can get outta dis place," Remy thinks to himself.

Rogue then has her own short thought. "I guess this means no Dazzler for me."


End file.
